A Matter of Why
by zulka
Summary: KxH.Crackfic. In which Hiromi tries to explain why they won't work out. "Haven't you heard?...I don't know how to beyblade." A/N: Read at your own discretion


**A Matter of Why**  
by: angel.del.silencio

* * *

He sighed for the tenth-thousandth time. Well maybe that was exaggerating a bit but he was a bit frustrated. Well maybe saying that he was 'a bit' frustrated was an understatement. He was really frustrated. He was frustrated with the only girl that happened to be in their team. Well he wasn't frustrated _with_ her. It was more that he was frustrated with what she was saying.

At that moment he wanted to shout. Shout. Yes he wanted to shout and rip his hair off. Couldn't she just _shut up_? He wasn't paying attention anymore. He just sighed _again_. "Hiromi. Please. Shut the fuck up."

She rolled her eyes at him for the twelve thousandth time. She had gone over this subject over and over and over and it was getting tiring. Why couldn't he understand that they just couldn't work out as a couple?? "No. I won't shut the fuck up until you understand what I'm trying to tell you."

He raised an eyebrow at her. This was getting old. There would be a thousand excuses everyday as to why they couldn't go out. Each of them would get more stupid as the days went by. Seriously where the hell would she get these stupid ass comments and excuses?? He swore under his breath as he stared at her. She had her hands on her hips. Regular Hiromi pose. He would find out where the hell the source of this entire problem was. He swore to himself that he would. He went back to ignoring her.

She sighed again. "Haven't you heard?" she began as she crossed her arms over her chest and stepped closer to him.

He opened his eyes lazily and looked at her. "What?" He would humor her.

"You and I won't work. I don't know how to Beyblade." He raised an eyebrow. She had to be kidding. But there was more and before he could say anything she kept talking. "Besides that. I am a whiny bitch. I don't do shit. I am a tag along. A cheerleader. Oh and let's not forget the most important reason. I'm weak. I'm ugly and bossy. Going out with me would never work out because I am weaker than you and you hate weaker people. Going out with me would hence make you weaker. You should now all of this Kai. You shouldn't need me to tell you." She had gone back to her regular Hiromi pose. He recalled a similar episode after a heated make out session.

He rubbed his temples in an attempt to fight off the headache he could feel forming. "Really stupid Hiromi. More stupid than the last time. Do you read my fan mail?"

"Honestly Kai. I don't need to read your fan mail. It's all over the internet. Seriously."

He sighed. Again. "Hiromi. You do tend to get bossy. You can be annoying. You are not _that_ pretty. You have cheerleader tendencies. You don't know how to beyblade but you understand the basics. I figure you could learn if you wanted to. You are not strong in beyblading but that's because you don't beyblade. I wouldn't really call you weak and please tell me how all of this is relevant to _us_."

"I was waiting for you to tell me." She rolled her eyes at him and at his speech. "Honestly Kai. I think I'm just going to leave."

"You're being stupid. All of this was a waste of time. Irrelevant and stupid. Just like you sometimes."

She frowned as she stepped back. "Well it makes _perfect sense_."

"Hiromi. Please shut the fuck up."

"Don't you get it! We won't work out! I'll get on your nerves a lot. I won't be able to understand you because I don't beyblade. You'll probably cheat on me anyways with some girl that _knows_ how to beyblade. _Knows_ how to speak Russian, is _beautiful_ and let's not forget is not _a bitch._"

"Where's the fun in that?" he half asked half yelled as he shook her. He probably needed to shake some sense into her. _Haumea_ knew she needed some. "Why the hell would I want someone predictable?!"

"I'm predictable enough aren't I?"

"No you're just stupid." He answered as she pushed away from him.

"Does it matter that you are not what everyone else expects for me to date?!" She shook her head at his question. She didn't want to answer. She knew that he was somewhat right. She felt a bit uncomfortable. Most times they had this talk he would ignore everything, steal a heated kiss from her and leave.

"There is something about you that I can't let go." She nodded. She felt it too. It was fiery and uncontrollable. He kept her on her toes and it was always something new, improvisations. "Besides, your grandfather already approves of me." She frowned at his arrogant smile.

"Because he doesn't know you."

"Give it up Hiromi."

"Never." And before she could say another thing his lips were already covering hers and searing her with fire.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded, still dazed from the kiss.

"Wa-Wait! You JERK!!" but she smiled because she knew it was true. Everyone else could just fuck off.

* * *

A/N: Crackfic. Read and get over it. This is my commentary. Lol this is dedicated to smos, .hilariberri, In Darkness is Light

Haumea is a Hawaiian deity. She is the goddess of fertility and childbirth.


End file.
